Until Then
by swimchick101
Summary: Luna Lovegood is infatuated with Ron...warning inside


Until Then warning – attempted murder, not too graphic, though.  
  
The only thing I ever wanted was Him. I never really wanted to go to the movies or eat pizza or shop with my mum...as long as I had Him, none of that mattered. I would give up anything for Him, which is why I am where I am.  
  
I gave up everything for him.  
  
I was following him one day down Diagon Alley, when he turned suddenly down a side alley. I followed and stopped shortly after.  
  
He was with Her.  
  
Hermione Granger, the skankiest of the skanky know-it-alls to ever come from Gryffindor, was pressed against the grimy wall. His hand was traveling up her bare thigh, pushing her thin skirt with it as he went. Their lips were connected and little noises were coming from her pink lips.  
  
He moved His lips down her neck and she let out a loud moan as He ripped her knickers off. Suddenly He was fumbling with his belt buckle, then pushing His trousers down over His arousal, and with one swift motion, He was inside of the slut, her legs coming to rest around his hips.  
  
She was still making these horrendous sounds as if she was being run over by a car over and over, and He liked it. He tore off the top few buttons of her blouse, exposing her bare breast. He leaned in to suck on a nipple; His thrusting became more and more fast paced.  
  
Without warning, they climaxed together. I could here them tell each other stories of love and devotion. Deciding I didn't want to hear anymore, I turned and walked down the Alley more. Neville Longbottom approached me, but I quickly made an excuse.  
  
That stupid boy would never get any of my attention.  
  
So as soon as we got back to school, I began following Him around more often. I sat with Him at meals, even though I was not in Gryffindor. No one thought it strange either.  
  
But when he announced that He and the slut, Hermione, would be married at the end of the year, the lid burst. I couldn't stand it anymore. No one could have Him if I couldn't.  
  
It wasn't hard getting the passwords to Gryffindor Tower, being friends with Neville and all. Well, actually, I just promised to give him head later and that dense boy gave me the entire list.  
  
I went off to the kitchens, faking hunger. Immediately the house elves began racing around, gathering food. It was easy to steal the knife with all of the hustle and bustle, and I slipped out of there before the elves even knew what hit them.  
  
It was well after midnight when I slipped into Gryffindor Tower. Surprisingly no one was up and I tiptoed up the stairs, hoping no one was studying in their room. I snuck into the seventh year dorms and over to the bed of the skank. She was breathing deeply and I knew she was fast asleep.  
  
I hesitated for a moment, but as soon as His face flashed into my mind, I raised my arms and lowered the knife. It went in easier than I imagined, and I pulled it out quickly, thrusting it in a second time. I was about to go for a third when I was ripped off of the bed.  
  
I hadn't realized the girl had been screaming.  
  
The other seventh year girls had their wands trained on me, and suddenly I felt foolish for having forgotten mine.  
  
Lavender Patil ran in with Professor McGonagall a second later and I knew I was doomed.  
  
The Professor levitated the slut to the hospital wing. I found out later that she was okay, still a little shaken up, and that He was still going to marry her.  
  
Of course, I was taken to prison, although not to Azkaban. Me not being an adult was taking to the secondary prison close to Azkaban where I would spend the next two years. Then my trial would be held.  
  
I was surprised when, the day before the scheduled day for His wedding, I was informed I had a visitor. I sat behind the curse-proof glass and waited anxiously for Him. I knew he would come eventually.  
  
I immediately recognized the beautiful red hair and hypnotizing blue eyes and I smiled widely. He didn't smile, however.  
  
"Why?" He asked suddenly.  
  
"Why what, Ronald?" I asked him, batting my eyelashes flirtatiously.  
  
"Don't give me that shit! I want to know why you tried to kill Hermione, the love of my life."  
  
I didn't answer. Instead, I folded my arms across my chest, my face falling. My plan hadn't worked. But I would be standing trial in two years time. That was good enough for me.  
  
Without answering his question I walked away.  
  
I was led back into my cell and sat down on my bed, taking a piece of parchment off of the table and began to write.  
  
My Dearest Ronald,  
  
My love for you is what has made me come to the realization that Hermione Granger just cannot live. I, of course, have no intention of actually sending you this letter because you could use this against me and I'd never be able to see you again.  
I'm not as crazy as you may think I am. I'm just madly in love. I'd do anything for you. That includes kill anyone who stands in my way.  
I will (hopefully) be out in two years. Then we may start our life together. Hopefully you've gotten that fling with Granger out of your system by then.  
  
Until then...  
  
Forever Yours,  
Luna Lovegood 


End file.
